


we'll burn for how we transgress

by agent_orange



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Baking, Casual Sex, Cheating, Cocaine, Domestic Violence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Gen, Marijuana, Origin Story, Seven Deadly Sins, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventy times 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll burn for how we transgress

_luxuria_

Aryanna's first time is when she's 15, and it's bad, all fumbling hands and awkward angles. She sleeps with seven more people before she's 18, wanting affection her father never gave her, then is celibate for a year upon realizing that sex doesn't equal love.

She falls in lust with a classmate at 20 and learns her own body, what feels good and what her kinks are. She's confident enough to ignore the whispers and stares viciously thrown her way. Sex is natural; Aryanna is beautiful and appreciates the beauty of the physical form—sex makes her a better designer.

_gula_

Just because Cosima smokes weed every day to stop the rapid-fire synapses of her brain from overwhelming her doesn't mean she has a drug problem. She might have a problem with food, though—she gets killer cases of the munchies, and fruit doesn't cut it. It's lucky she has a fast metabolism and likes the gym, otherwise she'd be fucked, because there's something so satisfying about the creaminess of raw, premade cookie dough. Her housemates all laugh when they find her surrounded by empty Goldfish bags, giggling hysterically over _Doug_ reruns, but whatever. She has fun. She's enjoying life.

_avarita_

She tries to rationalize her desires because she barely had toys or nice clothes before Mrs. S, didn't have any luxuries, but deep down Sarah thinks she might just be a greedy shit. She can't stand Vic half the time but loves his connections, needs them, to sell coke. She'd deal on her own if she could, increase her share of the profit and risk in exchange for the feel of big, crisp bills in her palm.

She takes because she can, money from tills and strangers, valuables from one-night stands. She always buys toys for Kira, for later.

_ira_

The crafts room exists as an outlet for creativity and anger both, so Alison can channel her feelings productively. She started 'productive expression' in college after getting a disciplinary strike against her for physically assaulting a girl down the hall. She has to keep everything tamped down for Donnie and the kids, but sometimes she can't help it and her rage bubbles white-hot over its lockbox and just explodes, and _she_ explodes.

Explodes and hits Donnie, hits him with a golf club and lets him fall down the stairs. She likes it, likes the power, and it scares her.

_acedia_

To her dad's chagrin, Janika had no desire to apply herself in school to go to university. She doesn't want to open her own bakery or become a real pastry chef. She could, or she could quit and build a small drug empire, jet across the continent on a whim and have a lover in every port.

She grows and sells enough to never pay for her own stash, to supplement her small but adequate paycheck. Not owning a bakery means plenty of time off, to go out or stay in and watch films. She likes her quiet little life.

_invidia_

Wanting things one can't have is a small issue, but Jennifer covets _people_. Her sister was the tall, popular blonde in high school, while Jennifer was the nerdy bookworm. College softens her hard edges, and she ends up sneaking around with Lisa's boyfriend for six months behind Lisa's back. She works herself into her roommate's circle of friends, then engineers it so she's the favored one and Kelly is left in the dust.

Jennifer's not exactly proud of how she snagged Greg (who was a married math teacher when she met him), but she loves him no less for it.

_superbia_

Leekie accuses her of feeling superior, and Rachel does, but rightly so. Rachel is governed by reason and logic, not feeling; she is self-aware and she makes all the Dyad Institute's business decisions as such. Her time at Oxford and NUS provided her with expertise and future connections alike, and she knows how to use them correctly.

Rachel is not the clone prototype; she is the best version, improved and refined, perfect save for her womb. She does not have Cosima's scientific mind or Beth's network of lowly corruptible detectives, but she will outsmart them all just the same.


End file.
